


The beginning...

by Wolfy_luv



Series: When all else fails [1]
Category: Star Wars
Genre: Angst, Droid!Veers AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_luv/pseuds/Wolfy_luv
Summary: When General Veers has a near fatal accident, Thrawn has to make a descion that could mean life or death for Veers.





	

"Grand Admiral, sir, this is the only way we can save him."  
The sounds of machines and med techs whir around him as he watches hopelessly while his lover lays on the operating table, a droid shell on the next table over.

"Will he be the same doctor?" He tried to fight off the trembling in his voice as he tore himself away from the horror to look at the doctor. The same doctor who gave him a look of exhaustion, who had told him the out come already. 

"Grand Admiral, it will take sometime for him to adjust, but, we are unsure of how he will initially react. I'm afraid only time will tell." He looked back to watch as his lover fought for his life. 

He knew he should've been there, should've helped him during the battle, should've gave him more instructions, but he failed him. Failed his Max, and now he has to watch as the only man he's ever loved slowly die before him. 

"How long..." he managed to whisper after a long uncomfortable bout of silence passed. 

"Sir?" The doctor looked confused as she tried to process what he said. 

"How long will it take for this operation to...complete." He managed to say calmly and a little louder than the first time. The doctor pulled out her data pad and quickly typed some things in.

"I will inform you of any and all inquiries concerning General Veers' condition." She looked at him sternly "and Grand Admiral?"

 

He looked towards the doctor with an arched eyebrow, not saying anything else. "Please do rest, even for a moment. We need you as much as General Veers does right now."

**Author's Note:**

> The droid AU no one really wanted, but thanks to Festeringsilence on tumblr and their small idea, it's became something more. Also thank you White-rainbowff on tumblr for their fic that partly inspired this Drabble.


End file.
